cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Gurfstation
Clones are soldiers of the Republic. Do not leave the Republic.--Figrin Gurfstation to his company Commander Gurfstation is a Jedi Member and is a fun person to play with. His favorite games are Republic Defender and Galactic Forces. He always hangs on the shadowy world of Umbara or Carlac. He will always accept friend requests. His CT-number was CC-6415 Biography My birthday was 21 BBY. I was born on the planet Kamino and was a great blaster shooter. My primary weapon was usually a rifle, but I am also very skilled with a lightsaber. Cold Squad Base My Squad Base was on Iceberg III. It is the hub for Cold Ground Squad. There were always meetings held there. Rex I am also a friend of Rex. I also have some famous friends that you guys might know such as Lives ct275555 or Wuher Moseisley. General My general was Anakin Skywalker. He was a very good friend of the Commander. Rank My rank is a Leader (Captain of the 501st) leading the squad, Cold Ground Squad (look below for info). Cold Ground Squad Cold Ground Squad has 70 people. Join if you want. I lead the squad. Kamino As he was asssigned to defend the cloning facilities Anakin Skywalker is above fighting the droids above. The droids advance and outnumbers his squad. Their main job was to destroy as many tridents as posssible. Umbara After General Skywalker left for Coruscant, Pong Krell had replaced Anakin temporarily. He felt frustrated while trying to take down the tanks but Pong Krell would not let them fall back (Pong Krell was Figrin's arch-enemy). Then he was to stay in the barracks while Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse took starfighters to destroy the orbiting Supply Ship. After that he was in the squad to execute Fives and Jesse but took the right to drop his rifle like the other people in his squad then he got orders from Rex (CC7567) from Krell that Umbarans were dressed a clones. He did not die in the battle but saw that the enemy really was CLONES. When Rex had found that out first he and the other clone troopers were to arrest him for treason.He was powerful but he made it through his attacks. He went to sleep while Rex, Jesse, Fives, and Dogma to watch Krell get executed for treason. After he got executed they were sent to the Venator-Class Star Destroyers orbiting when Obi-Wan just finished taking the captital. Unconsiousness Even though the armor protected the Commander, every time he got knocked out though, he became closer to be unconsious. When the commander got knocked out, he was unconsious for about twenty planetary rotations on Umbara. Death The commander was once back up and running after the planetary rotations he was unconsious. But, he did suffer MAJOR INJURIES once he was caught in an explosion from the Umbaran heavy cannons. He was taken to the Republic hospital inside the airfield. He died shortly after he was treated. HE LIVES ONCE AGAIN!! After his death, there were some jedi spirits who cam and woken him up from his death. After that, clones were surprised to see him living. Carlac Carlac was the beautiful planet in the Outer Rim. It was a Japanese kind of place. It was a peaceful planet until the Death Watch came. Commander Gurfstation joined to fight after they took over Carlac. After a frigate crash, Death Watch troops swarmed all over the planet. Occupied Village Commander Gurfstation and other troopers were fighting to stop the occupied village from being taken. The Death Watch certainly was a tough time for him. Even if the Commander was tired, it wouldn't stop him from killing Death Watch Troopers. The main goal was to get to the center and kill Pre Vizsla and his troopers at the center of the village. Death Watch Camps Death Watch have set up camps where the residents of Carlac were. Now his goal was to eliminate the Seargeant, Commander or any other boss. Camp Ara'Nov was the only one that he had not beaten yet. Once beaten, he will be rewarded a Carlac furniture piece. Even with fellow troops, the Camp Ara'Nov has not been beaten yet. Death Watch Kills There were always Death Watch ever since Lux Bonteri was on Carlac. Ahsoka was there to kill Vizsla but the Commander has already done it in the Captured Village. There was a damaged village if a Clone goes down from the outpost. It is badly damaged with many buildings damaged. Death Watch has burned it down to the ground with a bunch of rubble lying over the ground. If burned by flames, the Commander would just get minor burns since he has clone armor and it is cold on the surface of Carlac. Facts about me *I really hate to see good stuff that are station cash *if you want to see me go to Umbara or Carlac. *I have NEVER revealed my face to''' ANYONE''' but a few people. But if you want to know what my face looks like, it is a regular clone head with flattop. *I have 181,000 credits at the moment. *I am a three month member. *In different regions, I wear different armor. Such as if I am on Iceberg III, I might wear Clone Snowtrooper gear which is unavailable for purchase though. *YouTube Channel name is LegoDude568. *He is a rank Sergeant 2 in Trooper and Padawan 1 in Jedi. Favorites House: Republic Base, Cold Squad Base (private place for squad members only) Combat Zone: Carlac Droid (pets): Amelie, 8R-RR, R2-D2 and C-3PO Clone: Rex, Cody, Gree, and''' Fives''' Game: Republic Defender, Saber Strike, Lightsaber Duel, Dark Side duel, and Skirmish on Carlac Weapon: Balnab rifle, Clone Trooper Blaster Rifle, Shadow Tech rifle Gear: Rex, Cody, Fives (Phase II) Mount: Umbaran BARC Speeder AT-RT Planet: Felucia, Coruscant, and Carlac (Bold means favorite of all of the ones. If not bolded, i like all of them) Pictures image20120718-08-45-53.jpg|The Commander in his house, Cold Squad Base. image20120718-08-51-27.jpg|If you can see closely, Commander Gurfstation is fighting droids on Landing Zone Besh. image20120719-12-25-36.jpg|Commander Gurfstation on Ryloth. Note: He always carries a rifle. image20120718-09-17-13.jpg|About to grab a holoprojector. image20120726-09-51-34.jpg|Destroy those clankers! image20120726-09-54-54.jpg image20120810-13-29-27.jpg|Glitch on Umbara. image20120807-12-25-59.jpg|Commander Trauma on Ryloth contacing Cody. image20120730-10-24-09.jpg|Speeder Raid! image20120824-16-36-15.jpg|Carlac mission, Occupied Village. Misc. image20121006-11-56-22.jpg image20120926-15-05-08.jpg|whoop whoop! Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Clones Category:Leader Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:The Unyielding Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:The Liberator Category:Shiny Category:Cadet Category:Sergeant Category:Initiate Category:Padawan Category:Lieutenant Category:Captain Category:Member Category:Rise of the Empire Era Category:Galactic Republic